Prologue (Shadow Dragon)/Script
"Long ago, Medeus, king of the dragonkin, conquered the continent of Akaneia, beginning an age of fear and despair for all its people. That tyranny was broken, however, when an unlikely hero intervened. A young man hailing from the Altea region appeared with a divine blade in hand. He stood against the Shadow Dragon, and struck him down. For some time after, the land enjoyed an age of peace. However, after a century's passing, the Shadow Dragon returned. He forged an alliance with a fiendish sorcerer who sought to rule the world, and their combined might toppled kingdom upon unsuspecting kingdom. Again, darkness threatened to engulf the continent. It fell upon the king of Altea, sole descendant of the dragon-slayer hero, to 'sally forth with the divine blade and fulfill his blood destiny." (Normal Mode) "His son, Prince Marth, remained at home with the boy's mother, his elder sister, and a garrison manned by Altea's neighbor and ally, Gra. Thus the boy applied himself to the ways of both pen and sword, until one day..." (Hard Mode) "But he was betrayed by his closest ally, Gra- and both king and kingdom fell. Altea's prince, Marth, escaped the castle and found refuge on the isle of Talys, but at a dear cost: his sister stayed behind to buy his freedom." Prologue I (Before the start of the battle) (Soldier walks to Marth’s room and knocks) *'Soldier': "Prince Marth... Are you awake? Beggin' your pardon, sire, but the princess has asked to see you." *'Marth': "Elice? Is she all right?" *'Soldier': "She seemed to be, sire, but her words implied a certain urgency. She bade you dress quickly and wait by the throne." *'Marth': "...Has something happened?" *'Soldier': "It's our forces off in Gra, sire. There seems to ‘ave been some sort of incident, but... Well, I'm not privy to the specifics." *'Marth': "I see... Thank you. I'll be there shortly." (Soldier leaves conversation) *'Marth': "My sister said she would meet me by the throne." *'Marth': "An incident in Gra... If Elice had news of our father, I pray it's good news..." (Charging towards the throne) *'Enemy Soldier': "O'er there, that's him! Prince Marth!" (Marth enters conversation) *'Marth': "Wha- Who are you?!" *'Enemy Soldier': "We're soldiers of Gra, li'l prince. And if you know what's good for you, you'll surrender to us without makin' any trouble." *'Marth': "Surrender? But that's ridiculous... Why would I surrender to the army of an allied kingdom?" *'Enemy Soldier': "Meh heh heh... They don't tell you much, do they? No matter." You'll ‘ave the full story soon enough. Now...lay down your sword. *'Marth': "I will not. I am the prince of Altea. I will not yield to you or any other nation, here on my own land, under my own castle roof!" *'Enemy Soldier': "Heh, you talk big, brat. Have it your way. If you won't lay down your sword, then we'll just have to take your life instead!" (Nearing the throne, most of the enemies are dead) *'Enemy Soldier': "What? He is fighting back? I'll show him!" (Enemy soldier moves to sit on the throne) *'Marth': "No! The throne... I have to get rid of him before my sister arrives!" (Chapter End) *'Elice': "Marth, are you all right?" (Marth enters conversation) *'Marth': "Sister, what is happening?" *'Elice': "Steady yourself, Marth. I have grave news. Our father was defeated by the Doluna-Grust allied forces." *'Marth': "What? No..." *'Elice': "It was Gra. Our own ally betrayed us and struck Father's army from the rear. I am... I am not sure if he is safe. The scouts who returned gave conflicting reports..." *'Marth': "Father...It can't be..." *'Elice': "As we speak, soldiers sent by Gra are trying to take the castle. Mother and I were separated during the escape. I do not know where she is." *'Marth': "....." *'Elice': "Marth, I need you to listen to me. You must flee the castle. Go on without me." *'Marth': "What?" *'Elice': "We've not many soldiers left...This is hard to bear, I know, but the castle is lost. We must face that. I will look for Mother and join you as soon as I can. You find Jagen and get away from here- far away. Understand?" *'Marth': "...All right. But promise you won't be long." (Marth leaves conversation) *'Elice': "Goodbye, Marth. May you live long..." Prologue II (Frey and Abel move towards Marth) *'Frey': "Sire!" *'Marth': "...Frey! Abel! You're alive!" *'Abel': "Yes, sire. Princess Elice bade us protect you. Sir Malledus stayed behind to accompany her." *'Frey': "Sire, we must be quick. Sir Jagen awaits us at the gates." (Brief exit of dialogue, shows enemies appearing) *'Abel': "Blast! This will not do. How did Gra's soldiers ever make it this far?" *'Marth': "Jagen and the others will be caught like mice...We need to seize the gates and secure the area, immediately." (Beginning of the battle) *'Enemy Soldier': "Now who's that who thinks they can sneak up on us? Ho ho... What's this? I spy the Altean prince. Oi, listen up, you lot! Bag the prince! Dead or alive, he'll fetch us as sweet a reward as the mind can conjure." (When approaching the enemy archers) *'Marth': "Hmm, they have archers... We need to take care they don't pick us off from afar." (Chapter End) *'Jagen': "Sire, it gladdens me to see you in one piece. It's not safe for you here; we must be away at once!" (Cain enters conversation) *'Cain (from a distance)': "Prince Marth! Where are you? Answer me, sire!" *'Marth (from a distance)': "Cain? ...That's Cain!" (Cain moves in closer) *'Marth': "Cain, you're supposed to be in Gra! Why have you returned without-" Yow! Those wounds...! *'Cain': "Sire, it's really you...I feared the worst. That his message would go undeliv...Agh..." *'Marth': "In that state, I don't know how you even stayed ahorse. Those gashes must be treated at once-" *'Jagen': "No, sire. Not until we've escaped." *'Marth': "...Cain, I trust you can put off bleeding to death for just a while longer?" *'Cain': "Of course, sir... I aim to please..." (Screen switches to a different conversation between Malledus and Elice) *'Malledus': "Princess Elice! The enemy is nearly upon us! Gather your things, quickly!" *'Elice': "No, Malledus. I am staying here." *'Malledus': "S-staying here?! What madness is this?" *'Elice': "Too many people have died to keep Altea and its castle safe. I cannot abandon what so many lives have brought. With Father and Mother unaccounted for, I am the natural choice to remain with Altea's people. And besides, by staying, I can buy time for the rest of you to escape." *'Malledus': "Nonsense. Just gather your things, and-" *'Elice': "Malledus. I am not suggesting. I am commanding. If something befalls Father, Marth will become the last person in the entire world worthy of wielding the Falchion. I want you to guide him, Malledus- even when the rest of us no longer can." *'Malledus': "Princess...I will try my best." *'Elice': "There's not much time. Go, Malledus. ...Go!" Prologue III "Thus Prince Marth escaped Altea Castle with Sir Jagen and company at his side. However, this success would mean little to him once he learned the cost. The boy's woes were just beginning." *'Marth': "Cain, how are your wounds? You should rest." *'Cain': "These scratches? It's my pride you're wounding sire. ...Anyway, we must talk. There's a reason I've returned. ...Sire, I am...I am to deliver to you His Majesty's last words." *'Marth': "Last words? You don't mean...Father..." *'Cain': "My condolences, sire. The king died valiantly on the fields of Gra. The traitors took from him the divine blade Falchion and gave no quarter to those of our soldiers who remained..." *'Marth': "I...I see...So they're all dead. Father, too..." *'Cain': "His last words were as follows: "Tell my son that I leave the future of Altea and our continent in his hands. He must rise now where I have fallen. As Falchion's rightful heir, he has been born into greatness... Now...he must be great."" *'Marth': "...Father. I will try..." *'Cain': "...Sire, I...I cannot bear this! Failing to protect His Majesty...then leaving my brothers to die, slinking away like some coward...This indignity is too much to bear! One day I will repay them in kind. I will avenge the fallen...I swear it!" *'Marth': "Cain, you speak for us both. When that day comes, we will punish them together:" Gra, Dolhr...all of them! (Jagen enters conversation) *'Jagen': "Sire! We ought to pay a visit to these homes outside the castle." (Home flashes) *'Jagen': "Your countrymen love you; perhaps they have knowledge that may serve us." (Houses) *'Old Man': "Just ‘cause you see an enemy over yonder doesn't mean you should go runnin' up to him like a fool! Lure one out, then take ‘im down! Then go out and lure the next. That’s how we did it when I was a lad!" *'Young Man': "Sir Jagen is a paladin: the champion of Altea! I’ve never met him, but I hear he’s strong as an ox despite his age. Still, you can’t have a champion like him do everything; that’s not fair to all your would-be future champions! Let our other units fight and gain experience, or you may find yourself in a real fix down the line." *'Old Woman': "If you get hurt, rest a spell at a fort. A short stay there, and you’ll be feeling hale as ever." *'Young Man': "Javelins and Hand Axes are versatile weapons that let you attack both up close and from a short distance away." *'Old Man': "Weapons aren’t indestructible, you know! When a weapon’s durability reaches 0, that’s it:" no more weapon. So be sure to keep an eye on those numbers. (End Houses) (On first Enemy phase) *'Jagen': "Look sire. Not all of Gra's might harries the castle. They've left soldiers here outside." *'Marth': "Elice will have no plans to escape... Let's seize that fort across the water. Perhaps we can squash enemy reinforcement at the source." (When nearing escape point where enemy Mages are) *'Marth': "Mages...That will complicate things. They don't need to get as close to do us harm. We'll need to approach carefully." (Chapter End) *'Marth': "There. That ought to do for the enemy soldiers around here. Malledus! Why aren't you with my sister? Did you leave her someplace safe?" *'Malledus': "...Princess Elice will not be joining us. She has elected to stay at the castle." (Marth runs the way the allies came from and Malledus blocks him) *'Malledus': "Hold, sire! Where are you going?" *'Marth': "Where do you think!" *'Malledus': "Stop! Sire, consider for a moment why the princess would go as far as to lie to you to ensure your escape. Your sister knows that you are the future of Altea- nay, the whole land!" *'Marth': ".....!" (Flashback to Cain and Marth conversation earlier) *'Cain': "His last words were as follows: "Tell my son that I leave the future of Altea and our continent in his hands. He must rise now where I have fallen. As Falchion's rightful heir, he has been born into greatness... Now...he must be great."" (Out of flashback) *'Marth': "I'm...our future..." *'Malledus': "Sire... You must live. Drink deeply now of these injustices; sup on these slights they serve. Remember them! One day you will lead us back here to avenge the fallen and reclaim Altea in their names!" *'Marth': "...Then it seems my life is no longer mine to hazard." *'Malledus': "In your veins flows the blood of a hero- the blood of Anri. You are a son of House Archanea, and sole heir to Falchion- our only hope of defeating" Medeus, Emperor of Dolhr. Sire, were't in my power, I would have you choose you own path...but I'm afraid your path has chosen you. *'Marth': "......" Prologue IV "Marth and his knights took refuge in a forest near Altea's borders, lying low while they waiting for the right chance to escape the kingdom. Before long, the enemy grew less watchful: the time to slip away had come. Still, the prince could not quell the sadness in his heart for his sister Elice." *'Malledus': "Prince Marth. ...Sire? Sire! Are you listening?!" *'Marth': "Huh? ...Oh. Malledus." *'Malledus': "Get ahold of yourself, Sire! I know how you grieve, but the Gra host that pursues us will not be interested. We must keep moving, and with all haste at that." *'Marth': "I...I'm sorry. These thoughts are hard to put aside." *'Malledus': "From here, we will cross out of Altea and begin our escape to Talys. I trust you are prepared?" *'Marth': "Talys... I've heard the name. An island kingdom to the east, isn't it?" *'Malledus': "That is correct. The king there was a good friend to your father- and perhaps more importantly, a true friend. It was Princess Elice's wish that you seek refuge in Talys should things ever go awry." *'Marth': "Me, but not her..." *'Malledus': "I've arranged for a boat to take us from the northeast shore. But to get there, we'll first need to cut through a prison to the north. I managed to come by a key to the premises. Let me hand it over." (Obtain Door Key) *'Malledus': "Now, on the road, you may notice people who seem to be fighting for Gra against their own wishes. Before you resort to your blade, you should try talking to them first." (Houses) *'Young Man': "Boy, I don’t envy you! The enemy horde is closing in on you faster’n a bolt of Thoron. You and your friends had better hightail it on outta here!" *'Old Man': "Sometimes victory on a battlefield requires that someone you care about make a sacrifice. But parting with one comrade may be the only way to meet another. You need to accept your losses in life and move forward." (End Houses) (At the end of the first Player phase) *'Captain': "Enemies south of the prison?" *'Solider': "Yes, sir. Not many of 'em, but the scouts say they're a tough bunch all the same. And guess who's with 'em..." *'Captain': "...You're saying the prince is coming this way?" *'Soldier': "Yes, sir. How ought we proceed? The main force ‘as yet to arrive, and- to be honest, sir- we need 'em." *'Captain': "Bah! You're cowed too easily. We can win...if we set a trap." *'Soldier': "Er...a trap, sir?" *'Captain': "The prince of Altea will be ours. Just do as I tell you, and we'll pluck this royal plum long before the main force can show up to steal all the glory. Heh..." (At the end of the Enemy phase) *'Ruffian': "You! Inside!" *'Gordin': "Grrrmph..." *'Ruffian': "Heh. I thought Altea was the great ‘ero Anri's kingdom! Didn't take more'n a couple of days to break you, now did it, Gaggles?" *'Gordin': "Mmph! Arrumph!" *'Ruffian': "What's the matter, Gaggles? Can't talk cause you're gagged, Gaggles? Ba ha ha! I'll letcha in on a little secret. Altea's little princeling is on ‘is way ‘ere right this moment." *'Gordin': ".....!" *'Ruffian': "Ooh, but sad for you, you look awful dangerous in the uniform... MISTER GRA SOLDIER! Ha! Soon as the prince sees you, ‘e'll say, "Yow! It's an enemy ambush!"-And that'll be the end of you." *'Gordin': "Gugrrrmph!" *'Ruffian': "Once the prince sticks you like a pig, we get to call him Marth the Tyrant, coz ‘e kills ‘is own countrymen." *'Ruffian': "Won't that be an ‘oot!" *'Gordin': "Rrrmph." *'Ruffian': "So long, Gaggles! Better start praying to your ‘igher deity of choice!" (Gordin killed as an enemy) *'Gordin': "May I suffer for my sins..." (Recruiting Gordin) *'Marth': "Yow! It's an enemy ambush!" *'Gordin': "Rrrgmph mrph!" *'Marth': "Huh? You've been gagged? Here, I'll get that... Wait, I know you! You're one of our archers, er..." *'Gordin': "Gordin, sire! My name is Gordin. The enemy captured me and left me in this mortifying state." *'Marth': "I see. Well, I'm glad you're unharmed. But I'm afraid we cannot stay here a moment longer. Stay behind me and-" *'Gordin': "I can fight, sire! If you have a bow I could use, I would be honored to fight at your side." (In the next Enemy phase) *'Jiol': "Listen, men. Your target is the prince. Find the prince of Altea and bring me his head served on a shield!" (He leaves and conversation goes to Marth and Malledus) *'Marth': "Look there!" *'Malledus': "No...Anri save us...Of all the places to be beset! Sire, that is Gra's main force- and they are accompanied by the knights of Grust's Sable Order. Our chances of routing them are slim, I'm afraid, and those of slipping away undetected afterward, all but nil..." *'Marth': "Then we've no hope?" *'Malledus': "I...I can think of one strategy. We could leave a decoy behind for when the enemy catches up." *'Marth': "A decoy?" *'Malledus': "It's you they're after, sire. Were one of your men to stay behind disguised as you...Well, the enemy ought to take the bait. That would give you, and the others time to escape." (Points at fort) *'Malledus': "One of your men must make for that fortress on the south highroad. He will act as a decoy by dressing as you and luring the enemy force away." *'Marth': "But Malledus, how will he find his way back to us?" *'Malledus': "Sire...He may not. You must part with one of your comrades. There is no other way." *'Marth': "...Well, I will find a way! You cannot expect me to agree to...to abandon one of our own to a death at the hands of the enemy. Surely there must be another way..." (Marth leaves) *'Malledus': "Forgive me, sire...But this is our only chance. You know as well as I do that you must not die here today." (Marth used as a decoy) *'Malledus': "No, sire! Get back here! One of your other men must take that position!" (Insert name here used as a decoy) *'Insert Name Here': "I won’t fail you." (On next Enemy phase) *'Enemy Soldier 1': "Look! It's...it's Prince Marth!" *'Enemy Soldier 2': "Oh yeah? Who's that, then? That bloke over there is dressed in the same clothes. Could be either of 'em." (Jiol enters) *'Jiol': "Simpletons! Use your heads! One of them ran; the other didn't. What does that tell you? Easy! The one who stayed behind is trying to buy time for the one who fled." *'Enemy Solider': "So, er...the one who took off is-" *'Jiol': "The real prince, you idiot, yes! Hie, troops, after him! Put that craven whip to the sword!" (Whole army leaves) *'Marth': (Insert name of gone character)? Wait! (Insert name of gone character)! Quickly, Malledus, we must head south and rescue him! *'Malledus': "No, sire. We have to press on." *'Marth': "Press on? (Insert name) might be dying back there!" *'Malledus': "If he were, then why would you be so selfish as to let him die in vain? Honor him, by allowing his life and his choice to mean something!" *'Marth': "...(insert name)." *'Marth': "......" *'Marth': "...All right." *'Marth': "I will honor him. ...I will go." (Conversation moves to enemy) *'Captain': "The prince fled south? Bah! Seems the plum's fallen too far from our tree... No matter. Open the north door! We can still crush the Altean rabble he left behind..." (If Gordin was killed before recruiting) *'Marth': "Blast! That archer was on our side!" *'Captain': "They killed the captive? Heh heh... What fools! Hie, let's give them the punishment fools deserve! Open the north door! Lure them out and strike them down!" (If Marth is the only one still alive and waits in front of the north door) *'Captain': "All but the prince have been slain? Good. Open the north door! The little whelp is ours now!" (When approaching village on map) *'Malledus': "Sire, there is a village over yonder. Its residents may be willing to help. Why don't you try paying them a visit?" (Visiting the Village) *'Woman': "My word! Aren’t you–No, you cannot stay here! Run! Before their soldiers come back! Here, this is the bow my granddaughter always used. Take it, sire! Please, promise you’ll stay safe..." (Obtained Steel Bow) (After seizing escape point, with 4 or less characters remaining) *'Draug': "Prince Marth! Make haste, sire!" *'Marth': "Draug, is that you? What are you doing here?" *'Norne': "Draug, sir! The enemy has crossed the border from the west! They’ll be upon us soon!" *'Draug': "Right, we’re on our way. Sire, this is Norne. She heard wind of our struggles and wishes to fight for Altea." *'Norne': "Prince Marth, ’tis an honor. By your leave, though, I’ll be savin' the curtsy-bobbin' for later. Quickly, sire!" (After seizing escape point, with 5 characters remaining) *'Draug': "Prince Marth! Make haste, sire!" *'Marth': "Draug, is that you? What are you doing here?" *'Draug': "I received word from Sir Malledus to ready a vessel, that we might slip away discreetly by sea." (Conversation goes to the main army with (Insert name)) *'Jiol': "This is...the wrong prince? No! You dare make a fool of me? Kill him! Make this faux prince SUFFER!" (If Jagen was the decoy) *'Jagen': "Heh, these old bones are still good for something. Farewell, my prince. Live, and grow strong..." (If Cain was the decoy) *'Cain': "Glory to Altea, land of my birth! Farewell, sire! Fortune protect you..." (If Abel was the decoy) *'Abel': "Good... Altea's hope is restored. Farewell sire. Fortune protect you..." (If Frey was the decoy) *'Frey': "Count this knight honored to die in the service of his prince. Live, sire, and grow strong..." (If Gordin was the decoy) *'Gordin': "I was dead anyway till you came, sir... If I'm to die again, at least let me die for you. Fortune protect you sire..." (Chapter End) "And so Marth and his knights left Altea, heavy of heart and bleary of eye..." (Jagen if he is still present or Draug if Jagen is absent) *'Jagen/Draug': "Look, sire. See how Altea shrinks on the horizon..." *'Marth': "..aven..." *'Jagen/Draug': "I beg your pardon?" *'Marth': "I am a craven. Powerless to save my sister, to staunch my kingdom's wounds; to ease my people's fears..." *'Jagen/Draug': "This...was your only recourse, sire. But surely, one day, you will be able to set things right..." *'Marth': ""Surely"? Why do words of such conviction smack so much of uncertainty when spoken? Not surely, Jagen/Draug. Assuredly. Gra will pay for their acts. Today, though, allow me to wallow in this pain, to feel every awful twist of it. I never want to forget." *'Jagen/Draug': "Sire..." *'Marth': "I will return, Altea! Your prince will return to you one day!" Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon scripts Category:Game Script